On Gossamer Wings
by Usagi's Oven
Summary: Trapped in a dark terror that she cannot escape. Emma and nine other children are mixed up in a twisted nightmare where the rules are not to be broken ... The Lewis House.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Dance, Ballerina, Dance! I swirled around and around into Prince Charming's arms. I dreamt that my own handsome knight would carry me off into the sunset. I twirled faster.

Thinking of an imaginary world where love was forever, and dreams really came true … not the "I want this" dream, a dream that is impossible to come true. I dreamed of riches and royalty and the princess I might be … Princess Emma DeFransis … I would be the most wonderful princess in the world as well as a prima ballerina. I would have thousands of servants to kneel at my toes and jump when I wanted and clean my room. 

I collapsed, dizzy onto the sagging mattress. Then … oh, then wouldn't life be grand?


	2. Make Believe

Prologue

Make Believe

Crunch, Crackle, Thiss, I was walking home from school, sorrowfully. If all the days were either black or gold, this one seemed the blackest black. Jake had decided today that I was much to young to be his best friend. Oh, but I wasn't, what difference was a year anyway? Jake now swooned over my sister, Lisa, not unlike every other boy in the world. He was surely following her like a puppy. I hated Lisa; everyone liked her way too much. 

I began to imagine … like I did whenever I felt unhappy. I was a princess, and Lisa was an evil witch… yet it wasn't much fun anymore since Jake wasn't there to be Prince Charming and help make up the story with me. I kicked a rock. I heard footsteps behind me, a voice "

Emma …" it was Jake, I didn't turn around. I was much too mad at him to speak to him at that moment, so I ignored him and kept walking.

"I don't like you anymore Jake, go away!" I said, he caught up with me and walked silently next to me for a time.

"Sorry," he said. I turned towards him, pursed up my lips and glared at him. Planning to yell at him, but I looked up into his green eyes and didn't, my scowl melted off. Why did he have those godforsaken eyes?!

"You forgive me?" he asked, throwing me a sideways glance.

I met his eyes "Are we still friends?"

"Yup."

"Best friends?"

He hesitated "Always."

I smiled, "Good, it's not the same making up stories without you,"

His own smile left, "Uh, Emma, umm … dontcha think were getting a little old for it?"

"Old for what?" I knew what he was talking about, but I played stupid about it to hold off his saying so.

"Make-believing," he said, cramming his hands into his pockets. I could have cried, he had always loved making up stories and role-playing with me, who would ever be a better Prince Charming?

"You didn't think so yesterday. …" I said, looking to the ground. His shoes were nicer than mine.

"I know Emma, but you know it's embarrassing …" I was shocked, angry, miserable! Just because a couple of boys had taken a fondness of teasing him about me he was ready to grow up? Ohhh! What a fool he was sometimes! And that's just what I told him!

Jake was silent for a moment, he opened his mouth, yet nothing came out. A sharp breeze came and tousled his blonde hair as well as my auburn red waves. Jake started to walk again and I followed him, even though I was angry to the bursting point. 

"Don't hate me, please, Emma …" he said after a while of walking, we were nearing our houses already.

I didn't answer, I still felt angry even though it was a stupid little thing.

"Emma …" he said.

"Don't tell me," I told him and walked to my house. Still acting like a stupid little girl over what seemed like almost nothing.


	3. Color Today Black

Prologue

Color Today Black

It had already been a full year since Jake decided to stop make believing. And the nerve of him … he had found a girlfriend! I had always thought he would fall in love with me … and be my Prince Charming again, but those are only my foolish thoughts. Just because I had been in love with him forever doesn't mean he would like me. Besides I was a year younger, not to mention about three inches shorter. I knew I was pretty though, very pretty with auburn hair and blue eyes. So pretty that I knew most boys stopped and stared when I walked by, and most girls glared.

I shut the book I had in my hands, I heard a car pull up, then the doorbell rang. I got up lazily to get it. I was shocked to see a policeman standing at my doorstep, his cap off revealing his balding head.

"Emma Maureen DeFransis?" he asked, I stood and stared blankly, this is what happens in movies where people die in car accidents, please oh, please don't let it be that! Please!

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this—" No … No "but there was a car accident—" Oh God! No! "your parents as well as your sister were involved—" Please let them just be in the hospital … "they were killed instantly—" I took off! I couldn't bear anymore! I faintly heard the policeman calling after me, but I ran much faster than him, he gave up. I ran and ran until my lungs ached then I threw myself to the muddy ground and cried, cried as I never cried before! Screamed and wailed until my voice hurt so much that I had to stop, and only tears dropped silently off my face. It couldn't be possible. Parents don't die! Not until they're at least sixty! I must have sat there for fifteen minutes before I heard footsteps approaching.

Jake came to kneel beside me, and wordlessly embrace me as I cried, stroking my hair, getting his shirt dirty. When he let go he looked at me with such love and sorrow in his green eyes, that made me forget everything for a second, he did love me! But then it all came back and hit me very hard. They were dead. My parents … my sister, all dead.

"There dead," I half whispered "I can't believe that they're dead," I sat there dumbly for a while and all of the sudden I felt incredibly angry at God! How could he just kill my family? How?! They were young and needed, and my sister was only fifteen! Fifteen years old! They had a life to live, and me! I was an orphan! "where will I go?" I yelled at the sky, "why them? Why not some old unloved person! Why!" I screamed. I stomped a wild rose that was growing near foot, "It's not fair! You cannot just do this!" tears began to stream from my eyes again as I dropped back to my knees and began to sob loudly.

"Emma, get a hold on yourself, please …" Jake said, I turned, a tear dripped from my chin, "You can stay at our house until they figure out what to do."

He helped me up, taking his jacket off for me to use, and lead me to his house with his strong arm around me. If I thought any other day was blacker then I was horribly wrong. Today was colored the blackest, as were the many days to come. 


	4. Dancing & Death

Death & Dancing

Death & Dancing 

Oh how cruel this stupid world is! What is the point to make us if you just kill them in car accidents and plane crashes anyway? For a few long days of misery I waited for my family's funeral while I stayed with Jake's family. I slept in his bedroom while he was to sleep on the couch. I can tell you sure-fire that I would have been _thrilled _to sleep in his bedroom under any other circumstance but now I just slept and cried … Jake and his mother Delilah tried to comfort me, but no use. I could hardly even eat. I was very thankful to them though, especially Delilah because she was an excellent cook and not to mention a wonderful listener.

The morning of the funeral I was zombie like, and depressed as you can get. I wore a black party dress, the only black garment I really owned, besides a black skirt and three black leotards no makeup, and too small black Mary Janes. I didn't so much as cry during the sermon, just stared blankly at the closed mahogany coffins, I would have just folded up on the ground if not for Jake who I was leaning on. Another thing I would have been thrilled about if not for this. I think I must have passed out half-way through 'cause first thing I know there's our preacher droning about something about God's children coming home and a half hysterical lady crying her eyes out, next thing I know, Jake was dragging me to the car. I was terribly embarrassed, but then I thought … who gives a damn, my family is dead, nothing matters anymore.

The following day I was all day in bed again. Why does it matter if I never leave this bed? I'd rather be there than anywhere, I thought. I suppose Delilah was getting worried because in the middle of the afternoon she began to hover around asking if I'd like to do anything … go outside, anything. But oh, no she couldn't possibly understand this! I could not possibly do anything since my parents are dead! She even got Jake to tell me to do things (ask me to do things) she was relentless. Now after a few days of mourning … it seemed she couldn't take anymore of it, she came up to me with what else but my pointe shoes! And she told me that I would dance … not should dance, would dance. Sure I protested, but such things do no good if one is determined enough. So there I was feeling silly in black leotards pink tights and pointe shoes doing the exercises I used to practice every day. Demi-plie, in first position, then tendus, a few small jumps, and I felt surprizingly at ease ! As if I were in my own world where death and saddness goes away and dancing is the only thing that matters. I imagined I was princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and began to imatate what I had seen others do in the part, occationally adding my own moves and a little of my style to the piece, twiling and spinning in perfection, doing the best I ever did! I hadn't realized that Jake and his mother had been watching until I heard clapping!And I would have been overjoyed except for the fact that my parents were gone. But at least now I had a reason the wake up in the morning.

For the days following, I danced every day, it was slowly becoming everything to me! Oh and the joy I felt to hear and see Jake, my Prince Charming once again! Though it felt as if I were slapping the poor memory or my family in the face, I couldn't help but feel whole again. Imagine how it was ruined when they took me away …

To be continued with the next chapter House on the Hill please review!!! 


	5. A Little Garden For Goodbye

A Little Garden for Goodbye

A Little Garden for Goodbye 

I was sitting by the window, trying not to cry, all our stuff was being sold, except of course for some of my things, my favorite clothes, my leotards, tights, pointes … dolls, books, notepaper, silver framed photographs, trinkets and such. All this was fit into mother's big black leather trunk for me to bring to the orphanage, or foster home I was to be sent to. Why couldn't I just stay at Jake's family's house?

Flooding myself with these questions will not work though, just have to sit and watch as my home gets taken away. I wish I were eighteen.

Footsteps behind me, Jake, "Hullo Emma …" he said in a softer-than-always voice. I didn't answer, didn't feel like answering, probably never would again. Except when I danced maybe … Jake spoke up again, "Could you come with me? I—I want to show you something, it might make you feel better," I looked behind me; he held his hand out to me. I got up and went with him.

We walked in silence for a time, I held my arms up against myself, should of brought a jacket, "Where are you taking me?" I asked. He didn't answer. Hate it when people don't answer, I would have said something, but I didn't feel like it. Crunch, gravel made clomping little noises underneath our feet, it wasn't unpleasant, rhythmic; it'd stay the same. I liked that. Jake was walking faster now and we were on a little trail I hadn't traveled before. "Wait," I said, he was now much to fast, he simply grabbed my cold hand and went even faster. Oh I wish he would speak!

Then there we were even under the grey sky, a garden, a lovely little circle where tiny wildflowers grew, and a small puddle-pond stood, though another person might say it was homely and much to small, to me it was the most beautiful garden ever! "It's lovely!" I said giving him a peck on the cheek, the first one I dared, but to do this was wonderful, and crush or not, a kiss was in line! His ears turned red, and I couldn't tell if it meant embarrassment or biting cold …

"I thought you'd like it, I found it a few weeks ago," my face fell; he found it for his girlfriend. For some reason though, he seemed to read my mind, "I broke up with her …" Oh happy day! Another brightening! They broke up!! I could have kissed him again, but of course I didn't.

"Why did you bring me here though?" I asked, and then he looked into my eyes, deeply, his green eyes turning me to mush on the spot. I closed my eyes, then I felt it, a soft little nothing kiss. No fireworks. Just a soft kiss. Then again, he kissed me again longer, my arms went around him, this was a firework kiss! But then, like he was realizing I was me, he stopped and stepped back. We said nothing, and abruptly I just started to cry, for this was goodbye! Soon I would leave. He hugged me tight and we stayed that way for a while, then we headed back.

***

It was ten o'clock in the morning when I left for the foster home I was to go to, some social service workers wanted to take me, but Delilah insisted, and for that I was thankful. I rode in the back with Jake. The hole long way we were silent, even the radio was off. After awhile the houses started to grow farther and farther apart, and I began to wonder why the foster home would be so secluded. Hours and hours, the road turned to dirt. Then we came to it, and oh! It was magnificent! A tall white mansion probably with dozens of rooms! We parked in front of it, and got out, no one was greeting us … it seemed oddly eerie too.

We went to the door and clicked the knocker (a knocker!) "Come in!" a distant voice yelled. We did so. An annoyed looking woman stood in front of us, I couldn't help but wonder if this really was a foster mother, for she was covered in rich jewels, hundreds of rings, and an an elaborate dress that looked as if it belonged in some other time period.

"I'm Mary Lewis, the mistress of Lewis Manor, I presume you are Emma, I don't think anything else is needed to be said, so I will show you to your room, you will share with one other girl," her abruptness surprised me! No tour, no nothing! Just this! Was this the correct place? I thought.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Delilah said after a pregnant pause "be good, we'll visit you!" she said, embracing me. It felt good, like I had a mother again, I embraced her back heartily, because from the looks of Mary Lewis, there wasn't gonna be much more of this.

I looked at Jake, he hugged me too, "Goodbye Emma," he whispered, though he wasn't tearful, his voice was sad. Pulling away he gave me a crumpled note. Mrs. Lewis looked at Delilah scornfully, as if to say "be gone!" I almost laughed at the picture that planted in my mind.

They left, throwing me last sorrowful glances, Oh at that moment I hated this woman! What right did she have to throw them out?! I could of said it to, but those eyes told me to keep my big mouth shut. Instead I looked at the note

_Dear Emma, _

_I'm not much of a poet, but I thought I'd right you this … _

_I loved you a little yesterday_

_Love you more and more today_

_So I give a garden bright to thee_

_I say I love you now sincerely_

_Now that I will be gone away_

_I wish forever that you could stay_

_I tell you to think of our garden for goodbye_

_A little garden in which you cried_

_In my arms you I'll remember_

_And I'll still love you past September_

_I'm sorry, it was bad, I just had to tell you soon._

_Write me letters,_

_Jake_

I looked up from the note, and then followed Mrs. Lewis up the great stairway … 

To be continued ….


End file.
